Desvaríos de unas locas
by anti456
Summary: Locuras, locuras, puras locuras, es inimaginable lo que pueden hacer estas locas XD Antonella se muda a la ciudad de Sweet Amorris :3 y su amiga Luna tiene que cuidarla .w. conocerán a personas inolvidables, iguales a ellas, te sorprenderá lo que pasara ewe (entren y lean :D)


** Holiwis! \(•w•)/ vi que todo el mundo actuliazaba y yo solo quería ser popular XD okno hoy les traigo un nuevo fic que espero que les guste .w. y lo apoyen sobre todo :D se centra en las locuras que ocurre xD y sobre todo el diario ewe digo... "cuaderno de pitagoras" seeeee... eso XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>~• Party Hard! •~<strong>

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO! - se escuchaba gritar a una morocha - porque!? Era tan joven! - decía sollozando y golpeado contra el piso una y otra vez...

- Que paso se murió alguien!? - decía una chica que bajaba de las escaleras

- SI! Se murió Lucy ;.;

- Ya te dije que no me hagas preocupar porque se quedo sin batería Anto...

- Pero Luna! Era tan joven, lo compre ayer! NO ME PUEDE ABANDONAR ASI! NO ME PUEDE ABANDONAR ASÍ! - empezaba a gritar una y~ otra vez, que hasta lo vecinos la escuchaban...

- Porque esto es normal...? - decía Luna mientras se golpeaba la cabeza - Aun no entiendo como te pudieron dejar a cargo de la casa mientras tus padres se iban de vacaciones...

- Simple! Les dije que TU me cuidarias!

- Y-yo!? - dijo luna apuntándose con el dedo

- Sip! No es fantástico?

- Es mejor que no hagas nada, tu eres mi responsabilidad...

- P-pero!

- N-A-D-A

- *suspiro * okey...

- Gracias, por un momento pensé que iba hacer como la ultima vez...

- Que paso la ultima vez? Que yo me acuerde no paso nada...

- Claro que no recuerdas nada, terminaste inconsciente! Por una pared .3.

- Pues... yo no me acuerdo de nada u.u

No podía dejar de pensar en que estos últimos tres meses no haría nada divertido, ya la idea me enloquecía tenia que hacer, y YA! Decidi ir a mi cuarto y empecé a escribir en lo que ustedes dirían un "diario" pero no es un diario! Es un "cuaderno de pitagoras" aquí escribo todo lo que me sucede! No es fantastico?

~• Querido, cuaderno de pitagoras •~ 15/1/15

Hoy Luna me prohibió hacer cualquier cosa divertida :c según ella "peligrosas" o "inresponsables" .3. pero mi genialidad **(N/a: Para otros "mi instinto de estupidez" XD ) **me venció, le haré un gran regalo :D a de la fiesta mas grande de la ciudad \(•w•)/ invitare a todos los del instituto incluyendo a su querido Castiel ewe sera una noche que nunca olvidara! Y me lo agradecerá de por vida! Pero hay un problema, es que dijo "No hagas" nada... ese es un graaaaaaan problema ...

En ese momento agarre rápidamente mi celular con un dije de un oso panda muy kawaii , y llame a Rosalya pero me acorde de que no tenia batería, hací que lo puse acargar, mientras ya me imaginaba como podia ser *.* después de varios gritos con la almohada por la emoción , me controle y la llame

- Hola?

- Rosalya! Recuerdas que me debías un favor!

- Tu eras la que me debías el favor por lo de la ficha de inscripción...

- No importa quien la deba el favor a quien, solo escucha me!

- Que quieres ahora?

- Se me ocurrió una súper, mega, hiper idea! - demaciada emocion ú.u XD - distraire a Luna para que organises una fiesta para todos los del instituto en mi casa! Sera la mejor de todas confió en tí

- Si puedo invitar a mi Leigh considerado un trato hecho!

- Genial!

Fui bajando a las escaleras y busque a Luna, la encontré en el sofá leyendo un manga de junjou Romántica ewe me hacerque silenciosamente por detras para asutarla!

- T-t-takano...

- Luna!

- AAAH! QUE NO HAGAS ESO!

- Con que leias cosas pervertidas? eh?

- Q-que? Y-yo no leía nada... estas alucinando! - dijo Luna mientras miraba hacia otro lado para que no viera su cara de vergüenza, pero ya era tarde podría ver su cara arden en miles de kilometros

- OH! Que tienemos aquí? Un manga de junjou romántica! No sabia que te gustaba estas cosas ewe - **(N/a : Sarcasmo detectado XD ) **empece a hojear las paginas donde había yaoi hard como toda buena fujoshi por unos momentos uwu

- Q-que querías Anto?

- Porque tendria que pedir algo! - Luna me miraba y me fulminaba con la mirada - Okey, quiero que vallamos a ver la "ouija" se estrena hoy!

- Mm... no suena mala idea! Que podría pasar?

~• 1 hora después •~

- NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ARRASTRARAS EN ESTO! -

- Wiiiiiiiii~

- ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!? -

- Wiiiiiiii~ Si...

Luna me estaba gritando por que ibamos a toda velocidad escapando de los guardias en un carrito de supermercado, COMO IBA A SABER YO QUE ERA UN JUEGO DE PRUEBA!?

~• Flash Black •~

~• Luna •~

La película fue genial, nos reíamos mientras las personas se espantaban, algunos gritaban, otros tiraban palomitas y nos otras nos reíamos de los demás, todo era divertido, luego fuimos a ver las tiendas! Quería aprovechar que Antonella estaba de buen humor ... nose porque ... TAL VEZ ME OCULTABA ALGO!?

- Dime? No te gusta este vestido? - Había agarrado un vestido blanco, con plumas con forma de ganso ... si ganso...

- E-esta bonito... - se podía notar que no le gustaba, ella no sabia mucho de moda.. por lo que creía que todo estaba bien - Q-que tal este! - había elegido un vestido verde, suelte era bonito pero mi objetivo era saber que tramaba! (• 3 •)/

- Porque no te lo pruebas! Te quedará genial!

- S-seguro?

- Claro! Ya quiero verte! - cuando salio parecía un pato de acción de gracias, trataba de no reírme ... pero era IMPOSIBLE! Era tan difícil!? - T-te queda genial - apenas podía hablar y disimular un poco... - No es mejor este? - trajo un vestido suelto de color verde agua y una cadena dorada, la verdad era muy lindo pero tenia que concentrarme!

~• Anto •~

Me mire al espejo, no podía entender sus gustos, trate de hacerla cambiar de opinion pero se reusaba... De repente vi que algunos chicos y chicas se juntaban y se creaba una multitud, fui a ver que era empujando a todos! Era la continuación de "Proyecto Diva 2 "! Siempre quise el juego pero nunca lo conseguí! Esta era mi oportunidad!

~•Luna•~

- Me llevare ese vestido, el que tiene mi amiga puesto - Dije entregándole mi tarjeta de crédito

- Cual amiga? - cuando me di vuelta Antonella ya no estaba, fui corriendo buscando donde podia estar! No podía estar muy lejos - Espere! Tiene que pagar!

La encontré cerca en una expo de videojuegos, atontada viendo un videojuego en un estante ...

~• Anto •~

- CUANTO SALE!? LO NECESITO! - le pregunte uno de los guardias que estaba alrededor del juego

- Lo siento, no puedo venderselo es que ...

- ANTONELLA! VUEVE AQUÍ!

- Me tengo que ir! - agarre el juego antes de que llegara Luna, los guardias me empezaron a seguir, todo por un juego!?

- Q-que pasa? - agarre a Luna del brazo y la subí a un carrito impulsándolo y subiendome en el - P-porque nos siguen!?

- N-no lose - revise el juego, atrás tenia una etiqueta que decía "de prueba " - QUE!? NO PUEDE SER?

~• Fin del Flash Back •~

Después de escapar de la policía en el carrito, nos escondimos en una tienda de comida rápida , ya eran las 12:00 a.m hacia que la fiesta ya tenia que estar lista

- Como iremos a casa el auto esta en el shopping?

- SIMPLE! En el carrito! Vamos!

Nos divertimos yendo en el carrito, era divertido! Ecológico! Y veloz! Este definitivamente sera mi nuevo auto! ... en especial porque no consegui la licensia de conducir...

~• Luna •~

Cuando llegamos a casa, las luces estaban prendidas, ESTABAN TODOS DEL INSTITUTO! Algunos bebiendo! Otros bailando! Y había un escenario en el patio con micrófono y todo!

- ANTONELLA!EXPLICAME ESTO!

- Y-yo no hice nada! Lo organizó Rosalya!

- Pero, porque tanto gritos? - había llegado Rosalya para calmarme - Tranquila, tengo bajo control todo!

- Eso espero...

- Shhhhh! Mi hermano va a cantar - era Leigh que estaba junto a Rosalya

- Hermano? Porque nunca lo vimos en el instituto? - preguntó anto, curiosa

- Es que... Lysandro siempre se pierde , o esta en su mundo...

- IGUA, QUE ANTO! -

- Lysandro? Me suena...

Todos se empezaron a callar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo , era Castiel en el escenario, junto a un albino con ojos bicolor , uno amarrillo y el otro verde, no hace mucho entramos en el instituto, y me e echo amiga de Castiel... pero nada mas, desde que el momento que lo vi me gusto... pero me encontraba en lo que anto llama "friendzone" ...

**(N/a: Nose porque parte del link desaparece, pero busquen en youtube " [CDM] I Remember" )**

~• Anto •~

Cuando vi a Lysandro me acorde! Cada mañana siempre pasaba por el parque y me lo encontraba, siempre hablábamos y aveces me cantaba sus canciones... Cuando cantaban pude notar la cara de Castiel, una combinacion de tristeza y soledad... sin decir que los ojos de Lysandro se desviaron a Rosalya por unos segundos...

- Anto! Anto!

- Eh?

- Porque no te vas a cambiar... - Luna me apuntaban, ya entiendo porque todos me miraban estaba con el estupido vestido de ganso...

Baje lo mas posible, no me quería perder la proxima canción, me había puesto unos tacos negros y un vestido, con un volante blanco y un con una pollera no muy larga negra, junto a un cinturón marrón chocolate. Cuando fui al patio vi a Castiel y Lysandro bajar del escenario, siempre supe que a Luna le gustaba Castiel, pero nunca le conté que me gustaba Lysandro... ni siquiera ella lo conocía, y podía decir que era un "extraño" que podría secuestrar y pedir una recompeza...

- Hola tablas! - Castiel... con su típico saludo..

- Señorita Antonella! Que hace aquí?

- Yo vivo aquí...

- EH? Leigh porque no me dijiste?

- Pensé, que no tendría importancia...

- Así que, de donde se conocen? - pregunto

- Siempre paso por el parque antes de ir al instituto y me encontré con Lysandro... - trate de evitar el sonrojo, pero creo que se notaba muuuuucho...

- Mm... - Luna lo inspeccionó cada centímetro, como si tuviera un arma - No parece mal chico...

- Cambiando de tema... - dije - Su canción genial!

~• Luna •~

- G-gracias - con mi inspección , note que había química entre Anto y Lys, tal vez HABIA ALGO MAS Y NO ME DIJO NADA! Lo descubriré todo ya vera!

- Genial? No creó que puedan hacer algo mejor... - Castiel se había cruzado de brazos, y había sonreído pícaramente, el y su orgullo...

- Así? Eso es un reto! - dije confiada

- Si tu quieres, tablita - dijo acercándose a mi rostro, trate de mirar a otra parte pero estaba muy cerca! - Les reto a que vayan y cante una canción

- Hecho! Ven Anto! - agarre del brazo a Antonella, arrastrándola al escenario

- P-pero... Cual?

- Recuerdas la canción que escribiste, es bellísima es tu oportunidad!

- E-esta bien...

- Yo se que tu puedes! - Antonella nunca le gusto estar en un escenario, siempre se paralizaba pero yo la calmaba, agarramos un micrófono cada una y empezamos a cantar...

**( N/a: Antes de ver el vídeos, hay una imagen que parece yuri .3. Pero piensen que es como un dúo cantando a los chicos XD .. que eso tendria mas lógica si piensas la letra :P también busquen lo en youtube, porque tengo el mismo problema, se llama " [CDM] Inremediable " ) **

Cuando empecé cantando, Antonella tuvo un poco de nervios, pero después no hubo problema, bajamos a ver a los chicos, allí estaba Castiel un poco molesto que hallamos tenido muchos aplausos

- Tss.. solo fue suerte

- Tienen una bella voz señoritas - dijo Lysandro tan educado como siempre

- G-gracias - y antonella con su cara de tonta...

Toda la noche estuvimos bailando o cantando karaoke, y hasta tomando cerveza...

- Vamos sera divertido! Yo se que tu puedes - me empujaba anto, para tomar...

- N-nose..

- FONDO! FONDO! FONDO! - Todas las personas me estaban rodeando y gritando FONDO!

- Vamos, no seras una gallina!? - grito Castiel provocandome...

- GALLINA? Ya veras! - empecé a tomar de un barril lleno de cerveza y la gente me aclamaba

- FONDO! FONDO! FONDO! -

Termine de tomar, y me sentía mareada... no podía caminar bien, y decia puras locuras...

- Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto Leigh

- Claro que no lo esta! Esta totalmente ebria!

- Claroooo! Yo? E-ebria! Pssss... - apenas podía sostenerme de Castiel, me separe de el y me subí a la mesa y empecé a bailar - Ta! Ta! T-ta!... tarara! Ta! - empezaba a tarerear mientras me firmaba antonella - PARTY HARD! AMIGOS! - Agarre una botella llena de alcohol y lo empecé a tomar de un trago...

- AAAAAAUUUUU! - gritaban, luego el pelirrojo me bajo y me agarro llevándome en su hombro...

- RECUERDENME CON UN HEROE! - Dije mientras hacie el signo de paz y amor - Ya! Ya! Sueltame! La fiesta esta abajo!

Me estaba subiendo a mi habitación, mientras yo pateleaba para poder bajar, pero era inutil... Me dejo en mi cama, mientras me reía como una maniática

- No tomas mucho no? - me pregunto, estábamos los dos solos

- D-dime? Para quien e-era la canción? - tal vez estaba ebria , pero no taaaaaaan tonta...

- P-porque tendría que ser para alguien!?

- A-ajam - me pare y me caí de nuevo de la cama - esparaa-alguien!

- Entonces, para quien era su canción! - dijo, acercándose y yo lo agarre de su chaqueta y lo acerque mas...

- Quieres saber para quien? - era ahora o nunca! No pude evitarlo, lo bese con mucha pasión , su lengua jugaba con la mía, no quería que termine, sus labios era dulces pero mantenía su ferocidad, tan solo habían sido unos segundos, pero había válido la pena... Se me separó y se volteom nose si mis ojos me engañaban pero pude notar un sonrojo en su rostro...

- D-debes estar muy ebria... - se alejo y me trajo una manta para taparme... Ya podía morir feliz...

* * *

><p>E<strong>spero que apoyen al fic (• 3 •) las canciones que puse son de 8059dera ... son tan bellísimas *.* que siempre me las paso escuchando, espero poder actualizar pronto :P y quiero hacer imgenes en Paint Too Saint y subirlas como portada :D para darle mas vida a la historia XD y seria como la imagen "del episodio " .w. espero poder hacerlo pronto... es que no puedo usar mi computadora .3. Porque mi hermana me buchoneo ;.; **

**~ By Anti456**


End file.
